dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
List of I Walk in Dread characters
on the cover]]All the characters that appear in I Walk in Dread. Main characters Deliverance Trembley Deliverance "Liv" Trembley (born c. 1679) was the youngest child of Mrs. and Mr. Trembley. She had two deceased older brothers, an older brother Benjamin, and an older sister Remembrance. Deliverance moved to Salem Village with her sister, to live with her uncle. In the winter of 1692, a couple of the local girls that are Liv's age become afflicted with the 'Devil.' They begin to accuse many women in their village that don't believe in their afflictions. They say that they are 'specters' that make them have seizures and fits. Deliverance has to find her way in her thoughts to believe her friends or not to. Supporting characters Remembrance Trembley Remembrance "Mem" Trembley (c. 1674 - 1698) was the older sister of Deliverance Trembley and was often sickly. She was born in Maine and was seventeen at the time of the story. She was best friends with Susannah Sheldon and they often gossiped with each other. Mem also had a crush on Mr. Jones Cooper. She ended up marrying Mr. Cooper's son Darcy and they had two children. Unfortunately, Mem succumbed to her illness in the winter of 1698. Darcy Cooper Darcy Cooper was the oldest son of Jones Darcy Cooper and his deceased wife. Deliverance originally found him ugly with his crooked leg (fell off a milk stool when young) and his scarred skin (smallpox) but she liked the sound of his voice. He had eight younger siblings and he was to inherit his fathers business. He liked Mem and asked to court her but Mem believed he was speaking of his father when he asked her so she agreed. They married and Mem learned to love him. Jones Darcy Cooper Jones Darcy Cooper '''was the father of Darcy Cooper and eight other children. Mem found him quite handsome when she first met him. Both he and his son were from the town of Haverhill, Massachusetts. He had a lucrative business that he passed onto to his sons and daughters. Martha Corey '''Martha Corey (1619/1620 - September 22nd, 1692) was the wife of Giles Corey. She had a son named Thomas and many other stepchildren. She disliked when the other women gossiped about people in town. She was very kind to Liv and asked her to read to her from the Gospel in Liv's free time. They also read about the captive story of Mary Rowlandson. She was known for speaking her mind and having modernised thoughts for her time. One of them was her believing that Native Americans were upset at the English settlers for taking their land and tricking them into giving it away. Martha didn't believe in the afflictions of the afflicted girls and for that, the girls called her out as one of their 'spectors.' She was hung because of the accusations of Ann Putnam and Mercy Lewis. Minor characters * Abigail Hobbs was one of the outcasts of the girls in town. She was born in Casco, Maine and she was somehow related to Mercy Lewis. She said that she had met the Devil and was accused of being a specter by some of the afflicted. * Adam Cooper was the second oldest Cooper child. He ran the family sawmill and he had smallpox when he was younger. He was described as looking exactly like his father. * Abigail Williams (July 12th, 1680 - c. October 1687) was close friends with Ann Putnam. She was the niece of the local Reverend Parris. Her cousin Elizabeth was the daughter of the reverend. She and Elizabeth were the first to be afflicted and she was the first to blame Rebecca Nurse for being one of her 'specters.' * Ann Putnam Jr. (October 18th, 1679 - 1716) was close friends with Abigail Williams and Liv believed this is why she became of the afflicted. She blamed many of the local women for being her 'specters' including Martha Corey. * Benjamin Trembley (c. 1771) was the older brother of Remembrance and Deliverance Trembley. He was born in Maine and then continued to serve in the Maine militia. He thoughts could be easily swayed by Remembrance. * Bethshua Pope (1657 -) was one of the local woman who claimed to be afflicted when she went blind at the Meeting House. * Deodat Lawson was the reverend in Salem Village before Samuel Parrish. He was driven to believe that the witches of the Salem Witch Trial were the same ones that had killed his family. * Dorothy 'Dorcas' Goode was the daughter of Sarah Goode and the sister of Mercy Goode. She and her mother were homeless in the story. Her mother was accused of witchcraft and Dorothy was soon after accused of holding out the Devil's Book to Ann Putnam. * Dr. William Griggs was the local doctor in Salem Village and is the first to diagnose Abigail Williams and Elizabeth Parrish with bewitchment. * Edward Putnam was the uncle of Ann Putnam and one of the deacons of the local church. * Elizabeth Hubbard was seventeen like Mem and was the servant as well as niece of Dr. Griggs. Dr. Griggs diagnosed Abigail and Betty with bewitchment which is why Liv believed that Elizabeth came to be afflicted. Like Ann Putnam, she blamed Sarah Goode and Sarah Osborn for her affliction. * Elizabeth 'Betty' Parrish (November 28th, 1682 - March 21st, 1760) was the daughter of the local reverend Samuel Parrish and was nine years old in the story. She was the cousin of Abigail Williams and one of the first girls to be afflicted. * Elizabeth Bassett Proctor (1651) was the wife of John Proctor. She helped run her husband run his tavern. She was accused of being a 'specter' by one of her afflicted maid's (Mary Warren.) Her execution never happened because she was pregnant. * Ezekiel Cheever was one of the deacons of the Church. * Father Trembley was the father of Deliverance, Remembrance, and Benjamin. He passed away from smallpox. * Francis Nurse was one of the local men who paid John Hadlock to take the place of his son in the militia. * George Jacobs (February 13th, 1609 - August 19th, 1692) doubted that those afflicted were actually afflicted because of this belief the girls pointed him out as one of the 'specters.' He was hung in August of that year. * Giles Corey (August 1611 – September 19, 1692) '''was the husband of Martha Corey. Before Martha was taken to jail and hung he often fought with her. After she was jailed though he felt bad for all he did to her. He himself was then accused of being a 'specter' and was crushed to death. * '''John Hadlock served in the militia with Deliverance's older brother Ben. * John Hathorne (August 1641 - May 10th, 1771) was one of the magistrates that lead the Salem Witch Trials case. He interrogated many of those who were believed to be witches. * John Indian was an enslaved Indian that the Parrish family brought back with them from Barbados. He was married to Tituba. He became afflicted when he said he was bitten by Sarah Cloyse. * John Proctor (March 30th, 1632 - August 19th, 1692) opened a tavern for travellers down the road from the Trembley's. One of his servants, Mary Warren, was one of the afflicted. He threatened her if she had any more fits and supposedly forced her to put up a notice saying she was no longer afflicted. He was accused by Abigail Williams, Mary Warren, and Mary Walcott. He was hung after being accused. * Jonathan Corwin (November 34, 1640 – June 9, 1718) was one of the magistrates that lead the Salem Witch Trials. * Mary Rowlandson (c. 1637 – January 5, 1711) '''was a woman who was captured by Native Americans along with three of her children. Deliverance enjoyed reading her book that she wrote about the experience. * '''Mary Sibley was a local woman who tried to ease the suffering of the afflicted girls with a 'witch cake.' * Mary Walcott (July 5th, 1675) was another one of the afflicted girls. She was thought to have been afflicted since her Aunt Mary Sibley tried to trap the witch with a 'witch cake.' She was one of the primary instigators in the trials. * Mary Warren (1674/75 - 1693) '''was one of the servant girls who worked at John Proctor's tavern. She became one of the afflicted after seeing Martha Corey standing over her. She is then seen as a 'specter' by some of the other afflicted girls after saying she was no longer afflicted. * '''Mehitabel 'Hitty' Cooper Hall was the oldest daughter of the Cooper family and she married a man who became the blacksmith in the Cooper family business. * Mercy Lewis '''was one of the local girls who knew Susannah when they both lived in Maine. She became a servant in Thomas Putnam's household after the death of her parents and uncle. She became close friends with Abigail and Ann. She also becomes afflicted when Martha Corey visits the Putnam house. * '''Nicholas Noyes (December 22, 1647 - December 13, 1717) '''was the reverend in the town of Salem and a witness of the trials. * '''Rebecca 'Becca' Cooper (c. 1688) was the youngest of the Cooper family. She was three years old in the story and very good at counting and reading for her age. * Reverend Increase Mather (1639–1723) '''helped to found the Massachusetts Bay Colony * '''Reverend Samuel Parris (1653 - February 27th, 1720) was the local reverend in the town and the father of Elizabeth Parris. * Robert Cooper '''was one of the younger of the Cooper family and was rather sickly. * '''Sarah Cloyse '''was the sister of Rebecca Nurse, one of the accused. Like Liv, she doesn't believe in the afflicted girls' accusations. She is then accused herself of being a 'specter.' * '''Sarah Goode (July 11, 1653 – July 19, 1692) was one of the local women who was homeless. She was married to William Goode who then became bankrupt and left her. She had a daughter Dorothy and an infant daughter Mercy who died in jail. She was among the first blamed by the afflicted girls for tormenting them. * Stepmother Trembley was the stepmother of the Trembley children. She saved them from being found by the local Native Americans but herself was captured. * Susannah Sheldon (c. 1674)was the best friend of Mem and was also born in Maine. She knew Mercy Lewis, as well. She and Mem were known for their gossip about the trials. At one point she became one of the afflicted and became a core accusor in the trials. * Tituba Indian was an enslaved Indian that the Parrish family brought back with them from Barbados. She was married to John Indian. She was the first person the afflicted girls blamed for their bewitchment. * Uncle Trembley '''was known for being quite harsh when he was angry. He was Liv and Mem's legal guardian and the brother of Liv's deceased father. He died when he joined a shipping company to earn money but the ship was presumed sunk and he was presumed deceased after not returning. * '''Widow Holten was the neighbor of the Trembley family in Salem Village and was suspected to have had a crush on Liv's uncle. * Widow Ruste took care of Liv and Mem after their father's death but then we're taken away from there by their uncle. She was the cousin of Liv's mother and she lived in Hartford, Connecticut. * Widow Shafflin was a local widow whose husband passed away from smallpox. * Widow Sheldon was the mother of Susannah Sheldon and along with Widow Holten she would often wonder where Liv's father when he was gone at sea. * William Goode was the husband of Sarah Goode and the father of Dorothy and Mercy Goode. He went bankrupt and had to hire himself out as a laborer. Epilogue characters References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Dear America Category:Dear America characters Category:I Walk in Dread Category:I Walk in Dread characters